You're All I Need
by Curious Calamity
Summary: Prompt 4 for Pearlmethyst week "Who knows, who acres? Its like, 6am. Let's have some fun!"


_**I'm sick rn. So it's harder for me to get up and write. So ya, have this.**_

 _ **I finished writing it and I realized I fucked up the prompt. Kms.**_

 _ **Oh well**_

 _ **They're humans, BTW.**_

 _ **Prompt 4 for pearlmethyst week**_

 _ **Onwards**_

.

.

Affection

.

.

Flip on your side, arm underneath your head..

Nah, that doesn't work

Half blanket half air?

Amethyst stuck her legs out of the blankets, still keeping her chest covered.

That didn't do anything

ugh, next!

She splayed her arms out, still not taking up nearly enough room.

The emptiness remained, the cool air still pooling around that unused portion of the bed.

Amethyst groaned, before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the blurriness away. She hadn't put her contacts back in. That was just great .

She sat there for a moment, before looking beside her.

The bed was made perfectly on the other side of the queen bed, unused for quite some time.

Amethyst sighed, before reaching over to her phone, fingers fumbling for the small purple device

She'll be awake. Probably studying.

She dialed the number (having memorized it, even without having to see it)

"Hello?"

"Sup, P!"

"..Amethyst? What are you doing awake?"

"I couldnt sleep because you're not here with me."

A light chuckle sounded over the phone, "Of course you would say something like that."

"When have I said anything different?"

"You have a point. But go back to sleep. I'll be home by morning."

The two shared an apartment together, just outside of their college. "but Pearlll, I don't want to sleep without you."

A sigh sounded, "Just this once. I swear."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go to sleep!"

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Amethyst placed the phone down on her night stand. She lay down once more, turning over.

She sat like that for several minutes, staring at the other side if the bed.

"Haha no fuck this."

She leapt up from the bed, grabbing the sweater she had thrown over the side of it.

"Can't beat them, join them."

And with that, she raced out the door.

.

Pearl sat in the college library, studying.

Love is certainly.. Something different. Love can range from many different things, mild attraction, pleasure, or just.. Want. Love is one of the most profound emotions known to humans. Love can do many things: make you smile even when you don't want to, do things you'd never ever think you would do for someone, Mae your heart race. The list goes on and on.

She read, taking notes. This was a strange article. But hey, even a dance major has to research some some things.

She jumled slightly as her phone buzzed, startling her. She quickly picked it up, clicked the on button, and typed her password.

Ame: what room are you in

She raised an eyebrow, before texting back.

P: Why? Wait.. Amethyst NO

"Too late?" The loud voice echoed throughout the library. If it were morning, everyone (ironically) would've been yelling at her to shut up. Pearl turned toward the open door, not able to suppress the smile as Amethyst walked toward her

"Amethyst, what are you doing here? I told you-"

"And I told you," Amethyst wrapped her arms around Pearls waist. "I couldn't sleep because you weren't there with me."

Pearl laughed, quickly covering her mouth.

"I saw that, come on. Its fine to laugh."

Pearl rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I can't help it. You're just so.. Cheesy."

Amethyst kissed her cheek, "Is that so?" She moved away from Pearl, grabbing a chair. She sat next to Pearl, looking at her work.

"So, what're you workin on?"

"Just something for dance; we're supposed to base a certain dance off emotions, so-"

"So you chose love." Amethyst finished the other girls sentence. Reading over the papers.

"Yes.." Pearl felt a blush rising to her cheeks. She didn't really know what Amethyst would think of it.

"Well, you've done a lot."

Amethyst looked through all the papers Pearl had scattered around her.

Pearl looked around, surprised. She hadnt noticed she had done that much work.

"I guess I have."

"Now let's go!"

"What?'

"Its like," Amethyst checked her phone, "6:45am. Let's go have some fun." Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows.

"Amethyst. No."

"What? I only want to go drive around." Amethyst snorted at Pearls expression. "Oh come on. You're always like this. Loosen up a bit."

"..Fine."

"Its a date."

Pearl smiled, letting Amethyst pull her away from her studies.

"I guess it is."

.

They drove for a long time. Passing certain places in the town. Stopping here and there for some make out sessions.

"Hey, mommy! What are-" A mother gasped, pulling her child away from the view of the two girls, making out on a park bench.

Pearls face was literally on fire, Amethyst was looking like she was about to die laughing.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

Amethyst held a hand out for Pearl to take. Which the other girl greatfully took.

"Into the sunset!" Amethyst raced off, Pearl in tow. Pearl shrieked in surprise, but quickly began to run alongside Amethyst. "Where are we going?" Amethyst shrugged, "Who knows. Who Cares? Its like," she quickly checked her phone. "8am."

Pearls eyes widened. "I have class in thirty minutes! Amethyst, we have to go back."

Amethyst saw the look on Pearls face, and didn't question it. She knew how important school was to Pearl.

"Alright. Let's hurry then!" They ran in the opposite direction, passing the child and his mother. Who in which shot a glare at the two. They didn't care. They kept running.

They all but jumped into the car, fastening seatbelts. "You wanna go home first or?"

"Ya, I need to get my stuff."

"Alrighty then. Let's go!"

Amethyst slammed on the gas, making the car speed down the road.

Pearl shrieked, "Amethyst! This is way over the speed limit!"

"I don't want you to be late," Amethyst placed her hand in top of the other girls, not taking her eyes off the road. "I know how much it means to you." Pearls posture softened. "Thank you."

"No prob, anything for you."

"And here we go again!"

Amethyst smiled as Pearl began to rant on about her 'cheeziness' once again. She loved when Pearl started to talk too much without even realizing it. It was sweet.

They drove for a little while more, somehow managing not to be caught by anyone. Pearls rants had quieted a bit back. Only silence. At some point, Pearl had put her head on Amethysts shoulder. Amethyst quickly parked the car.

"Okay! Now go! Be free!"

No response.

"Pearl?" No response. Amethyst looked down a bit, at Pearl. She was asleep, her head resting on her shoulder. Amethyst smiled softly, brushing away the few strands of hair that covered Pearls face.

She unbuckled herself and Pearl. She quickly scooped the taller girl into her arms, kicking the door shut with her foot.

She stumbled over to the stairs, fumbling for her keys.

Somehow, she managed to get in without problems. ("Damn keys. Always sticking to the lock")

She carefully placed pearl down into the bed. She pulled the covers over the sleeping girl, making sure not to disturb her slumber all the same.

"Night Pearl. Love you."

She pressed a kiss to the other girls forehead, before reaching to turn off the lights.

As Amethyst turned off the lights, she didn't see the small smile that ghosted Pearls face, but she did hear the hushed:

"I love you too.

.

.

 _ **A/n: that's it. I'm free. Bye**_


End file.
